justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Moves Like Jagger
"Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera is featured on Just Dance 4, Just Dance Wii U, Just Dance 2014 (as a DLC), Just Dance 2015 (as a DLC), and Just Dance Now. Dancers This song is technically single player, but the dancer switches into a total of four dancers. The first dancer has a purple hat on. He has a purple vest and tie on over a green shirt. His pants are grey. The second dancer has a purple cap on. He has a purple shirt with a loose orange coat. He has dark grey pants on and neon orange shoes. The third dancer resembles a cross between Mick Jagger and Michael Jackson. He has shoulder length black hair, and a red headband. He has sunglasses on. This dancer does not have on a shirt, but only a red jacket. His pants represent the British flag. He had black shoes. He makes a reappearance in YMCA. The fourth dancer is bald, with see through yellow glasses. He has a light turquoise t-shirt with a purple and blue jacket. His grey pants have 3 white marks on each side. He ends the song. moveslikejagger.png|C1 Ymca coach 2 big.png|C3 Background The background is based off the NBC reality show The Voice. It consists of a circular platform followed by colourful light-up panels behind it. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1. 'Put your right fist up. '''Gold Move 2. '''Raise your hand slowly. '''Gold Move 3. '''Point to the screen. Moveslikedlc_pictos gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Moveslikedlc_pictos gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Moveslikedlc_pictos gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Mashup ''Moves Like Jagger has a Mashup available for all consoles. Dancers (No Repetitions): *'''Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *Monster Mash (JD2) *We No Speak Americano (JD4) *A Little Less Conversation (JD1) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) *Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) *Pump Up the Jam (JD1) *Forget You (JD3) *Maneater (JD4) *Viva Las Vegas (JD2) *Love You Like A Love Song (JD4) *California Gurls (JD3) *Heart of Glass (JD1) *Hot n Cold (JD1) *Who Let The Dogs Out (JD1) Puppet Master Mode Moves Like Jagger ''has a Puppet Master Mode on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * '''Moves Like Jagger' * 70's/Crazy Zombie/Indian Whip/Shoot Em Up * Girl Power/Hopscotch Jump/Purify/Shuffling * Mustache/Kazatchok/Stir It Up/Swan Walk * Cheerleader/Smack 'N' Throw/Wind Up Pony/Hypnotise * Dog Call/Russian Plane/Set Fire/Super Snap * Hitchiker/Hairbrush/Summoning/Tempo Touch * Rip It Off/Tribal/Party Boy/Rock Chick * Skater Girl/Werewolf/Mime Clapping/Super Whip * Clubber Girl/Swing It Back/Changing Channels/Possessed * Medalion Man/Mexican Guns/Walking Wave/Happy Birthday * Pretty Bride/Hopscotch Throw/Jump This Way/Shuffling * Cheerleader/Funky Chicken/Headache/Swan Walk * Cocktail/Swing And Pull/Give It Up/Crescent Moon * Shake It/Shaman/Side To Side/Hands Up * Dog Fight/Cosmic Boogie/Voodoo/Tear It Up * Up And Down/Hopscotch Throw/Groovy Jerk/Pendulum Whip * Girl Power/Walking Dead/Victory Step/Where Am I * Hammer Time/Milkshake/Windscreen Wiper/Wonder Walk * Skater Boogie/Tex Mex Rodeo/Watch Out/Fever * Bridal Boogie/Shaman/Party Wings/Hypnotic Slaps * Seatbelt/Punk Swing/Open Up/Treadmill * Hitchiker/Rain Dance/Party Wings/Hypnotic Slaps * Medalion Man/Thrower/Grap It/Super Snap * Dog Fight/Russian Plane/Summoning/Rock Chick * Moves Like Jagger Appearances in Mashups Moves Like Jagger ''appears in the following Mashups: *'Moves Like Jagger''' *Good Feeling (JD4) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *So What (JD4) *Just Dance (JD2014) *Wild (JD2014) *Gentleman (JD2014) *#thatPOWER (JD2014) *Troublemaker (JD2014) *Just a Gigolo (JD2014) *Where Have You Been (JD2014) *Follow The Leader (JD2014) * YMCA (JD2014) * It's My Birthday '(Suit Up!) '(JD2015) * Bailando '(Let's Rock!) '(JD2015) * 4x4 '(Best of JD4) '(JD2015) * Macarena '(Gentlemen) '(JD2015) Captions Moves Like Jagger ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. * Bouncer * Clawed Walk * Give Me More Everybody * Move Like A Star * Rising Hand * Snappy Dress * The Winner * Victory * Wardrobe * Wind Up Walk * You Want More Trivia * The background resembles the show ''The Voice, probably because the song premiered on that show and Adam Levine (Maroon 5's lead singer) and Christina Aguilera were both coaches/judges on the show at the time. * P3 highly resembles Michael Jackson and Mick Jagger. * The third dancer appears as P2 in YMCA as a returning dancer. * The third dancer made an appearance in the background of one of the glass windows in Just Dance. * In the mash-up, the dancer of Maneater shows the 2nd dancer type (blue dancer), while the pictogram is still red. * The dance ends with the dancer pointing to the screen, just like the dancer in Forget You. * "S**t" is censored, although "drunk" isn't. ** Also, at the part where he sings "Now I'm naked," the lyrics say it's "Now I make it." Since the former line is risque for the game's rating (E10/PEGI 3), this may have been intentional. * On ''Just Dance 2014'', this only comes with one avatar instead of four * In JD2014 and Just Dance Wii U, when "I don't give a ..." is sung, it sounds like he's saying "damn," like the official clean version, and some of the cheering sound effects are removed. * Two out of the four dancers have avatars in Just Dance 2014. These two dancers are the first and third men. The first dancer's avatar can only be accessed after purchasing the song on JD2014, and the third dancer's avatar can only be unlocked in June. ** In Just Dance 2015, only the avatar of the third man is available. * The fourth coach appears in the Wii U box art with a different color scheme. * The first dancer appeared in the trailer for GamesCom. Near the end he seems to do the choreography from the chorus, although he didn't do it in the final gameplay. He does the moves very lazily. * This is the first song by Maroon 5. The second is Maps on Just Dance 2015. * On Just Dance 2015, the third coach's avatar can be unlocked by achieving level 1000 on the World Dance Floor. ** Also, his avatar seems different, with his neck now visible right below his head in the avatar. This alteration was performed in ''Just Dance Wii U'', and carried onto Just Dance 2015. * As with Funhouse, the avatar that comes with downloading the song is unavailable in Just Dance 2015. * In the shop of Just Dance 2015, the dancer's silhouette can be seen on the song icons which do not load up. Gallery JD4MovesLikeJagger.jpg|Moves Like Jagger in Just Dance 4 moveslikejagger2014.jpg|Moves Like Jagger in Just Dance 2014 moveslikedlc.jpg|Moves Like Jagger moves like jagger jdwu.png|Moves Like Jagger in Just Dance Wii U moveslikejaggerdancer.jpg 3710_10151211864534711_1244334063_n.jpg moveslikejaggerbg.jpg|Background MovesLikeJaggerShape1.png|Moves Like Jagger in the menu moves-like-jagger.jpg moves-like-jagger-jd2015.jpg moves like jagger orange dancer.png|The second dancer Screen Shot 2014-08-21 at 8.51.21 AM.png|Just Dance Wii U Avatar Screen Shot 2014-08-21 at 8.50.22 AM.png|Just Dance Wii U Avatar 87.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Moves Like Jagger.png moveslikedlc_pictos.png|Pictograms Videos File:Maroon 5 - Moves Like Jagger ft. Christina Aguilera File:Just Dance 4 - Moves Like Jagger - 5* Stars File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1412601647 File:Just dance 4 puppet master moves like Jagger File:Maroon_5_ft._Christina_Aguilera_-_Moves_Like_Jagger_(Just_Dance_2014) FIle:Moves Like Jagger - Just Dance 2015 - Full Gameplay 5 Stars Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:Pop Songs Category:DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:2010's Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Transforming Dancers Category:Clean versions Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 2014 Recycled DLCs Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with battles Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Songs in Trailers Category:Songs in Just Dance Now